White Dye
by Jirue TheCafeinomaniac Reploid
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando alguien que detesta Bleach intenta reimaginar su historia? Los Shinigamis son criaturas malignas y aquellos que defienden a los vivos de las bestias de esa clase son la Reencarnación de dioses mitológicos, los cuales aun no descubren todo su potencial ¿Que sucederá cuando dos aficionados al karate descubran que son Tsukuyomi y Susano'o? (Alerta de OOC con Ichigo)


_"Jiruwe ¿Que haces? ¿No odiabas Bleach?"_ Te estarás preguntando si eres quien me pidió continuar "Shinigami Sustituta" o si me conoces de otro lado, Sino no te será raro, pero escribo esto por dos razones:

 **1.** Estoy aburrido

 **2.** Pienso que Bleach es una serie con un potencial latente muy desperdiciado y no la odio por completo, hay varios personajes muy interesantes, como Tatsuki, que otra vez se robará el protagonismo de este fic, que tal vez sea el ultimo que haga antes de abandonar para escribir mis obras, como Mizuiro o Incluso Sado.

Además perdí una apuesta...

Es por esto que voy a re-imaginar a Bleach, cuyo concepto de los shinigami nunca me agradó y voy a darle lo que yo considero un mejor desarrollo y planteo. Aviso que cometeré OOC con Ichigo, que tendrá un papel mas secundario, pues aun así lo odio como protagonista, pero ahora tendrá una personalidad menos plana y mas querible… Tal vez, no confío e mi mismo…

Aviso, utilizaré algunos términos en japonés y no aclararé su significado. Investiga si no entiendes que es un Yūrei o una Megami, por ejemplo.

* * *

Oscuridad penetrante cubriendo todo, excepto la silla donde ella se encontraba parada, iluminada por una columna de luz que entraba por la ventana. Se dejaban oír las gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeando contra la ventana y su techo y algún que otro trueno de fondo.

"Que noche mas tétrica para hacer esto" Pensó Tatsuki antes de saltar de la silla para acabar con su vida

* * *

Abrió sus ojos, solo para observar el oscuro armario de quien ahora tenia el puesto de presidente del club de Karate que ella dejó al morir, Ichigo, su ex-vicepresidente, mientras lo único que escuchaba era el reloj de alarma de el mismo. Había tenido el mismo sueño de siempre… aquel donde recordaba lo que hizo… aunque la incansable alarma le hizo olvidar aquello por un momento ¿Como era que ese aparato infernal nunca lo despertaba? Se levantó del montón de Futones guardados allí, para atravesar la puerta de el armario y dirigirse a su amigo, quien dormía como un tronco.

-Ichigo… ¡Apaga tu maldita alarma!

Le gritó la chica al joven durmiendo, que tardó poco en levantarse algo atontado y por puro instinto apagar la alarma que tanto la molestaba. Era así todas las mañanas desde que ella se quedaba allí, probablemente desde antes, pero ella no estaba entonces para confirmarlo. Ella observaba como el joven se sentaba en la cama refregándose los ojos, quedando solo sus piernas cubiertas por la sabana que antes cubría hasta su pecho.

-¿Sabes? Sé que junto con Karin somos los únicos que pueden hablarte desde que estás muerta, pero ser un Yūrei no te da derecho a despertarme así.

Dijo el joven de cabellos de un brillante y extraño tono anaranjado, aun con los ojos cerrados, algo molesto por la forma de la fantasma de despertarlo. El joven de cuerpo algo musculado por culpa del club de Karate que ahora lideraba, se levantó y pasando a través de la chica fallecida para entrar al armario y cerrar bien la puerta para poder cambiarse sin que ella le viera. En tan solo un minuto mas o menos salió de allí vestido con el simple uniforme del instituto de Karakura y la banda roja de presidente del club de karate en el brazo izquierdo.

-Sabes que puedes simplemente pedirme que salga de tu habitación y vaya a hablar con Karin ¿No? No tienes que esconderte en el armario.

Dijo la fantasma, intentando ridiculizar las acciones de el joven antes de atravesar la puerta de la habitación sin dejar que él la abriera antes y bajaran ambos a el comedor, a ver que habían preparado de desayuno las Hermanas de Ichigo.

-Algún día terminaré echándote a la calle.

Dijo el joven algo molesto por el tono con el que la chica había dicho lo anterior.

-Quiero verte intentarlo, ni cuando estaba viva podías conmigo, por algo yo era la presidenta.

Dijo ella burlona, sacándole la lengua empujando su parpado inferior hacia abajo, haciendo mas notorio que le estaba tomando el pelo, aun cuando no mentía con que él no podía contra ella en pelea mano a mano.

-¡Ichi-Nii, Tatsuki! Dejen de pelear, ni siquiera han desayunado

Les reprochó Karin, la hermana de Ichigo, olvidando que Tatsuki ahora era incapaz de comer ahora que estaba muerta.

-¡Ya! No abusen de que ustedes pueden verla ¡Ya saben que yo también quiero hablarle!

Les dijo molesta, Yuzu, la melliza de Karin, quien vestía una bata de cocina y estaba dejando 3 platos con Omelettes en la mesa. Ella siempre se quejaba con sus hermanos por hablar con ella en la mesa y, si Tatsuki no recordaba mal, hacia lo mismo cuando hablaban a otros Yūrei.

-Tranquila Yuzu. Solo déjame decirle algo.

-Honshō está enferma y no vendrá hoy, así que no tendrás que cuidar a Inoue de ella. ¿Puedes ir a la escuela de Karin hoy? Quiero un día para mí solo… Además estoy cansado de Keigo preguntándome con quien hablo.

Pidió el joven de cabello escandaloso, en un intento de que su molesto amigo no le molestara ese día. Era común, de hecho a la Yūrei también le molestaba, no había nadie que no se sintiera incomodo por el entrometido Keigo.

-No hay problema. Además, como si quisiera ir a la escuela contigo

Le dijo manteniendo su tono burlón, para volver a mostrarle su lengua. Tras eso no hubo mucha mas charla, solo se dedicaron a comer los Omelettes que había hecho Yuzu. Terminaron rápido, por lo que lo próximo que hicieron fue partir hacia la escuela de cada uno. Aunque la institución en la que estudiaban los tres hermanos era la misma, la primaria y la secundaria eran dos edificios diferentes en dos locaciones diferentes, por lo que se separaron del joven de cabello escandaloso muy pronto en el camino, dejando a las dos mellizas solas con la Yūrei.

-¿Por que te suicidaste?

Le preguntó Karin, aprovechando que su hermana estaba distraída observando un árbol de cerezo que comenzaba a florecer en aquella época. La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la Yūrei que algo nerviosa por la pregunta solo supo responder.

\- ¿Q-que te hace pensar que me suicidé?

-No soy tonta, sé que Ichi-Nii mintió cuando dijo que tuviste un accidente. Investigué. Saliste en la noticias. Te ataste una soga al cuello y te ahorcaste. ¿Puedes decirme por que?

Le preguntó bajando un poco la voz, para que su hermana que se acercaba a ellas de nuevo no la oyera. No quería que Yuzu se preocupara inútilmente por Tatsuki que ya estaba muerta.

-No lo sé… solo lo hice…

Fue lo que supo responder la Fantasma tras un largo suspiro. La chica había dado en el clavo y llegó a la conclusión correcta, pero lastimosamente ella no era capaz de darle la respuesta que la chica deseaba, no porque no quisiera, sino porque realmente no sabia que habia cruzado por su cabeza entonces.

-Ya me lo dirás algún día.

Dijo algo divertida con esa respuesta, pues creía que intentaba ocultarle algo. aunque no lo dudaba, la reacción de la Yūrei le confirmó que de hecho si se había quitado la vida. Tras esa corta charla el día pasó volando para la joven que ya no estaba viva, las chicas tuvieron un día de clases típico y aburrido y como no asistían a clubes extracurriculares volvieron a la casa donde su padre llevaba un Clínica mas temprano que sus demás compañeros. El resto de la tarde pasó rápido mientras miraba el televisor junto a las hermanas de Ichigo, mientras le esperaban. Ahora que era el presidente del club, debía quedarse hasta tarde organizando todos los elementos que utilizaba el club, pero mas tarde que temprano llegó a la casa, solo para ser recibido por su padre, que también acababa de llegar hacia unos minutos, con una patada que el joven de cabello escandaloso logró esquivar fácilmente. Estaba acostumbrado, pues cada que entraba a la casa era "Bienvenido" de esa forma.

-¿Por una vez, no puedes dejar de atacar a tu hijo?

Le preguntó molesto, a su padre. Estaba acostumbrado a que hiciera eso, pero siempre le hacia rechinar los dientes e ira.

-Solo intentaba probar tus reflejos en tu primer día como presidente del Club de Karate.

Se intentó justificar el hombre con la cara pegada al piso.

-Claro que sí ¡Me voy a mi habitación!

Dijo para subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto donde pasaba casi todo su tiempo en casa, mientras la fantasma le seguía. Quería preguntarle sobre los miembros del club y asegurarse que estaba cumpliendo con sus funciones como Presidente del club. Pero algo les detuvo tan pronto abrieron la puerta.

Una bella joven, de piel pálida, cabello oscuro cubriendo su cabeza y cayendo hasta sus hombros, Un mechón cayendo en la mitad de su rostro, y un bello Kimono blanco y amarillo con algunos detalles de rojizos. Era común que otros Yūrei entraran a la Habitación del chico, pero no con una vestimenta tan… Clásica…

-¿Murió alguna actriz del teatro Nō?

Preguntó la Yūrei, por la vestimenta de la joven, que se encontraba sentada en el centro de la habitación, parecía estar meditando o algo parecido, pero abrió los ojos tan pronto ellos entraron en la habitación, sacando de dentro de su ropa un espejo, cubriéndose con él.

-¡No me engañan con sus disfraces! ¡Ustedes son la bestia que está aterrorizando a este pueblo!

Gritó la chica del espejo, desafiante ante el chico de cabello escandaloso y la difunta, antes de que el joven le diese un golpe con el dedo en la cabeza, provocando que se agachara y llevase sus manos a la zona golpeada.

-Si es así, está muy metida en su papel ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Dijo saltando de hablarle a su ex-compañera difunta a interrogar a la joven del espejo, la cual se volvió a levantar para observarlo desafiante y metiendo su mano en uno de los pliegues de su tradicional vestimenta.

-¡¿Como te atreves a atacar a…?!

Le gritó ofendida, pero fue interrumpida antes de decir su nombre, por un Codazo en la parte superior de la cabeza haciendo que volviera a flexionar sus rodillas, con las manos en la cabeza.

-Se cooperativa o nos seguiremos atreviendo ¿Quien eres?

Le dijo sin quitar su codo de su cabeza, expectante de la respuesta de la joven de vestimentas claras.

-M-Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki… Soy una Megami.

Respondió la joven adolorida por los golpes en su cabeza, cediendo ante la agresividad de los dos jóvenes aficionados al Karate.

-¡Como si fuera a creerme que hay una diosa en mi habitación!

Dijo el joven de cabello que no parecía natural volteando una mesa de té que estaba en la esquina intentando liberar un poco de su molestia por aquella ridícula respuesta. Era probable que la chica que parecía ser una Yūrei hubiese muerto de un golpe en la cabeza, pues era la única explicación que veía a tal locura.

-Ya, Rukia. Cuéntanos algo mas creíble.

Dijo Tatsuki, intentando sonar algo amable a la chica, que probablemente estaba algo afectada por el codazo en su cabeza y su agresividad.

-¿Que es lo poco creíble? No veo nada de raro en que yo sea la Megami Amaterasu.

Dijo la chica de cabello oscuro, extrañada por la incredulidad de ambos jóvenes.

-¡Ahora además eres Amaterasu! ¿Acaso te acompaña Tsukuyomi?

Exclamó, sin que su molestia disminuyera y nombrando a el dios que se supondría seria su hermano, en un intento de ridiculizar aun mas la idea de que fuese una diosa.

-Lastimosamente Tsukuyomi aun no ha experimentado su Kami Tensei.

Expresó algo entristecida.

-Ya enserio, Rukia… Aun si enserio fueses una diosa ¿Que haría la diosa del sol en la habitación de Ichigo?

-Estoy buscando a una bestia que está atacando esta ciudad y hay mucha energía espiritual en esta habitación, por lo que si no es su nido será su próxima presa.

Explicó la chica, de apariencia joven, para levantarse de pronto mirando en dirección a la ventana de la habitación..

-Está aquí

Musitó, metiendo una mano dentro de su vestimenta, que en un movimiento se volvió menos holgada y cómoda, como si estuviese ahora diseñada para combate. Retiró la mano de dentro de su ropa, sosteniendo ahora una pistola de color plata brillante, antes de abalanzarse hacia la ventana y saltar a través de esta.

-Se está escapando.

Fue lo que supo decir el chico de cabello anaranjado antes de correr hacia el piso de abajo y salir por la puerta para seguir a la chica del kimono cambiante, mientras que Tatsuki, al estar ya muerta, no se preocupo por salir lastimada y saltó por la ventana siguiéndola. La sorpresa de ambos jóvenes fue inmensa cuando vieron que la chica del kimono y el espejo no solo se encontraba disparando su arma de fuego hacia el cielo, sino que estaba disparando a un dragón, como los de la cultura china, alargado como una serpiente y con ocho filas de piernas, que descendía hacia la chica del arma con intenciones de atacarla. Fue entonces que la Yūrei fue capaz de ver que desde la cola emergía un lanza afilada, que seria algo así como su cola. Pensando que tal vez tomarle desde la cola podría distraerlo, para que no atacara a la chica extraña. Pero tan pronto aprisionó la "cola" del dragón entre sus mano hubo un destello cegador que le cubrió, y que de a poco se volvió una columna de luz intensa. El ambiente se volvía pesado por la cantidad de poder que se estaba generando desde la fallecida.

-No puede ser… ¡Esta experimentando un Kami Tensei!

Murmuró la chica de la reluciente arma de fuego, atónita ante la joven fantasma que al tomar aquella arma había despertado su poder. Al tomar la arma en la cola del Yamata-no-Orochi, La Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, su arma mas característica de su vida pasada, había traído de vuelta su poder… El poder de Susano'o, El dios del Mar y la Tempestad.

Fue tras eso, que de un solo tirón arrancó la lanza Kusanagi de la cola del dragón y con una sola estocada, ayudada por su recién despertado poder, partió a la bestia por la mitad, antes de caer desmallada por la fatiga de el poder corriendo por su cuerpo de forma tan repentina.

* * *

Eso es todo. Aunque con esto cumplí mi apuesta, admito que seria interesante continuarlo si gusta a sus lectores.

Dejen Review, me gusta ver que piensan de un Reploide idiota como yo. No sean tímidos en lanzar tomatazos, me gusta ver que es lo que no gusta para tratar de mejorarlo.

El Reploide Idiota, que se aburre mucho se retira y les desea buenas noches.

 _ **. . .**_


End file.
